Special Boy
by hanmi86
Summary: "Awalnya aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti bahagia saat melihatmu tersenyum, perasaab tak suka saat melihatmu bersama dengan orang lain, dan lainnya. Tapi, semua itu berubah saat aku bertemu denganmu. Dan sejak saat itu, bagiku kau adalah orang yang sangat spesial -Sehun" / -.- Summary gak nyambung sama ceritanya/Hunhan/Yaoi


Special Boy

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, and other cast

Genre : Fluff(?) , Friendship

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik agensi mereka, dan juga orang tua mereka, saya hanya

meminjam namanya saja. Dan ceritanya murni berasal dari pikiran saya sendiri

Warning : Shounen -Ai (BL), typo bertebaran, dll

.

{Hanmi Present}

.

《Special Boy》

.

.

Sinar matahari senja mulai menyinari kota Seoul. Angin pun mulai berhembus menemani sinar matahari yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke ufuk barat. Kini, jalanan kota Seoul mulai dipadati oleh kendaraan yang membawa para warga kota pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Entah itu hanya sekedar mampir ke rumah dan kembali bekerja atau menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan mereka bersama keluarga tercinta. Ya, sore hari di musim panas kali ini benar-benar cerah. Langit biru yang cerah ditambah awan-awan putih menambah cerah sore hari ini. Mungkin sama cerahnya dengan hati seorang namja yang tengah duduk di pinggir Sungai Han.

Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya yang menampakkan raut tidak sabar untuk segera menemui orang yang sudah ia tunggu sejak beberapa menit lalu. Ia mulai melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

'Jam 4.30. Apa aku datang terlalu awal?' gumamnya.

Ia pun mulai mengecek ponselnya kalau-kalau orang yang ia tunggu itu mengiriminya pesan/menelponnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia kembali menghela napas. Ia mulai memperhatikan langit biru yang mulai dihiasi awan-awan merah hingga ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sehunnie!" panggil orang itu sambil berlari kecil. Orang yang dipanggil 'Sehunnie' langsung mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat orang yang ia tunggu datang juga.

"Mianhae. Apa aku datang terlambat?" tanya orang itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehunnie/Sehun.

"Aniyo Luhan sunbae. Lagipula, aku baru datang." jawab Sehun berbohong

Kini keheningan pun mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hembusan angin pun dapat terdengar karena keheningan ini, benar-benar hening.

"Oh ya Sehunnie, kau ingin mengatakan apa ?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun

"Ne?"

"Kau bilang ingin menemuiku karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Oh ya! Bukankah kau bisa mengatakannya saat kita sedang berada di sekolah, kenapa kau memintaku datang kesini? Apakah yg ingin kau katakan itu tidak bisa dikatakan di sekolah?" tanya Luhan

"Hmm...itu... a-aku...aku..." jawab Sehun gugup

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang terlihat sangat manis di mata seorang Oh Sehun. Bagaikan mendapat sebuah mantra, Sehun langsung diam sambil menatap Luhan yang masih setia menampilkan senyumnya. Rambut coklatnya, matanya yg selalu membentuk bulan sabit jika sedang tersenyum, hidungnya, dan juga bibirnya yg kecil.

Ugh... LuhanNYA benar-benar sangat manis

Eh tunggu dulu, LuhanNYA?

Sehun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan ia pun langsung dihadapkan dengan Luhan yg tengah melambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Sehun. Sehun terkesiap kaget, kenapa wajahnya dan wajah Luhan bisa sedekat ini? Tapi ia segera menyembunyikan raut bingungnya itu dan segera bangkit dari duduknya membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Sepertinya sebentar lagi hari sudah mulai gelap. Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan sebentar?" ajak Sehun sambil menatap Luhan lengkap dengan senyuman yg selalu membuat Luhan merasakan hal-hal yg tak biasa, seperti jantung yg berdetak lebih cepat, darahnya yg mulai berdesir, dan juga kupu-kupu yg seakan-akan menggelitik perutnya. Tapi Luhan tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Kini ia juga mulai bangkit dan berjalan disamping Sehun.

Lagi-lagi, keheningan mulai menyelimuti dua insan yang sedang memikirkan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sehun mulai merutuki jantungnya yang daritadi terus berdetak tak karuan seolah-olah jantung itu ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Dan semenjak tadi, Sehun mulai mencuri pandang kearah Luhan. Melihat bagaimana manisnya wajah Luhan saat menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, melihat bagaimana Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat pemandangan langit sore yang begitu indah. Tapi sungguh, tak ada yang lebih indah dimata Sehun selain Luhan, seorang namja kelas XII-A yang terlihat begitu **special** dimatanya.

Dan juga, berterimakasihlah pada sahabat Sehun yang sudah mau membuat Luhan datang ke Sungai Han untuk menemui Sehun.

FLASHBACK ON

PRIITT….

Suara peluit berbunyi , menandakan bahwa latihan klub sepak bola di sekolah ternama di Seoul, yaitu SOPA telah selesai dilaksanakan. Nampak wajah-wajah bahagia sesaat setelah pelatih mereka membunyikan peluit yang selalu menemani kemanapun ia pergi. Para anggota klub sepak bola mulai berjalan ke pinggir lapangan berusaha untuk melindungi diri mereka dari teriknya matahari hari ini.

Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang berdiri dipinggir lapangan sambil memegang sebuah botol air mineral. Matanya mulai menatapi satu persatu anggota klub sepak bola yang berjalan melewatinya.

Minho sunbae, Changmin sunbae, Minseok sunbae, dan….. OH! Akhirnya ia menemukan keberadaan orang yang daritadi ia tunggu. Orang itu ada di tengah lapangan, sedang mengambil bola yang tadi digunakan untuk latihan. Baru saja ia ingin menghampiri orang itu, satu -coret- dua orang paling menyebalkan yang merupakan sahabatnya, memanggil namanya.

"SEHUUN!" Sehun memandang datar kedua orang yang sudah menghancurkan rencananya itu, ya…. rencana apalagi, jika bukan MENDEKATI SUNBAE YANG PALING MANIS DI SEKOLAHNYA, YAITU LUHAN.

"Hey! Kenapa kau malah memandang kami dengan tatapan seperti itu? Apa kau tidak suka dengan kedatangan kami?" demi apapun itu, rasanya Sehun ingin sekali memukul Kai yang baru saja melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke lapangan basket sebelum kita diamuk oleh 'Duo Tiang dan Naga' itu. Kajja!" ajak Tao berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

Saat Tao dan Kai sudah berjalan beberapa langkah, mereka langsung menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menatap Sehun yang masih diam ditempat.

"Oy! Oh Sehun! Apa kau tidak ingin pergi latihan?" Tanya Kai. Sementara Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

"Sehun, kau ingin latihan tidak?" Tanya Tao mengulang pertanyaan Kai. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun tak menjawabnya, hanya saja beberapa saat kemudian Sehun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apakah orang yang tadi ia perhatikan masih ada disana.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, saat berbalik ia bertemu pandang dengan 'Sunbae Manis' itu, dan jangan lupakan, tadi Luhan sempat menyinggungkan senyum manisnya yang langsung membuat Sehun meninggalkan Tao dan Kai yang memandang Sehun aneh. Tapi, sesaat kemudian Tao dan Kai saling berpandangan dan menyinggungkan senyuman yang lebih tepat disebut sebuah seringai.

Di lapangan basket…..

Sehun mulai menetralkan detak jantungnya setelah tadi ia berlari dari lapangan sepak bola menuju lapangan basket. Bayangkan saja, jaraknya itu sama saja dengan mengelilingi lapangan utama sebanyak 6 keliling #plaaak. Dan salahkan saja Tao dan Kai yang tidak memberitahu Sehun bahwa dibelakangnya ada seorang malaikat #eeaa yang sedang berjalan keluar dari lapangan sepak bola. Ya, siapa lagi malikat itu jika bukan Luhan.

Sehun masih teringat, sebelum meninggalkan lapangan Luhan sempat tersenyum manis padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu Luhan tunjukkan pada semua orang. Sehun juga masih ingat, saat tadi ia berada di hadapan Luhan, tubuhnya terasa membeku, belum lagi saat melihat senyum Luhan, ugh…. Benar-benar membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

PUK

"KYAAA!" Sehun memekik kaget saat merasakan ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Saat ia berbalik kebelakang, ia mendapati sesosok makhluk dengan warna kulit yang sedikit lebih hitam-uhm, maksudnya sedikit kecoklatan dari Sehun, siapa lagi jika bukan…..

"YAK! Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau mengagetiku, hah?" Tanya Sehun tak terima, sementara Kai hanya menggidikkan bahunya dan duduk disebelah Sehun

"Hey, Oh Sehun. Kau sudah tahu kan, aku ini orangnya to the point? Dan juga aku ingin kau menja-"

"-_- Ya ya ya. Jadi, bisakah kau mengatakannya sekarang juga?" Sehun berkata memotong perkataan Kai.

"Kau… menyukai Luhan sunbae, ya kan?" Tanya Kai benar-benar TTP

Sehun mulai gelagapan saat Kai bertanya seperti itu, pasalnya belum ada yang tahu jika selama ini Sehun menaruh hati pada sunbae bernama Luhan yang duduk di kelas XII-A itu.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu. Kami sudah mengetahuinya. Lagipula sikapmu itu sangat jelas memperlihatkan bahwa kau itu menyukai Luhan sunbae" jelas Kai

"Benarkah? Aku…. Sangat terlihat menyukai…. Luhan sunbae?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk dirinya dan disusul anggukan dari Kai.

"Oh ya, tadi sebelum meninggalkan lapangan sepak bola, aku dan Tao membuat sebuah surat dadakan untuk Luhan sunbae dan tentu saja kami mencantumkan namamu sebagai pengirimnya. Dan ya, kira-kira isi suratnya tak jauh berbeda dari ini" ucap Kai sembari memberikan sepucuk surat berwarna biru langit dan meninggalkan Sehun. Perlahan Sehun mulai membuka lipatan surat itu, ia juga berharap jika Kai&Tao tak menulis yang aneh-aneh

**To: Luhan sunbae**

**Sunbae, apa hari ini kau tidak memiliki acara? Kalau tidak, apa sore ini kau mau menemaniku menikmati indahnya langit sore di Sungai Han? Ah.. sudah pasti kau tak akan menolak ajakan dari namja tampan sepertiku :D kkkk~ Selain itu, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.**

**Kalau begitu, kutunggu kau di Sungai Han jam 05.00 sore ini.**

**Sampai bertemu, malaikatku….. ^^**

FLASHBACK OFF

Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya saat mengingat isi surat yang mengatasnamakan dirinya. Ia juga merutuki Kai&Tao yang beraninya membuat surat seperti itu, tapi Sehun juga sangat berterima kasih pada kedua sahabat yang sangat pengertian padanya.

Sehun tak tahan lagi untuk terus menunduk, selain karena lehernya yang mulai terasa pegal, ia juga ingin segera memberi penjelasan pada Luhan mengenai surat tadi. Dan entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pandangan Sehun dan Luhan saling bertubrukan. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Beberapa saat terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu, Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Dan, kini wajah mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat dan hanya menyisakan beberapa senti lagi. Melihat jarak wajah mereka yang semakin dekat, Luhan segera menutup kedua matanya begitupun dengan Sehun. Dan tepat sesaat sebelum bibir mereka berdua bertemu…..

Drrtt…Drrtt..Drrtt

Ponsel salah satu diantara mereka berdering menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Mereka pun saling menjauhkan wajah mereka dan Sehun dapat dengan jelas melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Luhan, membuat Luhan terlihat semakin manis dimata Sehun.

"Halo" ucap Luhan setelah tadi mendengar ponselnya berdering.

"Oh Eomma. Ada apa?"

"…"

"Tidak, aku sudah pulang. Aku…" Luhan menjeda perkataannya dan beralih menatap Sehun

"Aku sedang bersama seseorang, Eomma. Ah ya, baiklah" Luhan segera masukkan ponsel kedalam saku celananya. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri menatap Sehun.

"Hmm… Sehun-ah.." panggil Luhan

"Ya, ada apa sunbae?" Tanya Sehun

"Barusan eommaku menelpon, ia berkata kalau aku harus segera pulang. Tak apa kan, jika aku pulang sekarang?" Tanya Luhan pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun.

"Ya, tentu saja tak apa-apa. Ayo, aku akan mengantar sunbae pulang" ujar Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung digenggam oleh Luhan

.

《Special Boy》

.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Luhan. Keduanya masih berdiam, hingga Luhan melihat tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sehun. Ia pun segera melepaskannya. Suasana canggung pun mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di sekolah. Berhati-hatilah, Sehunnie" Sehun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sehunnie' . Ia pun segera memanggil Luhan yang saat ini hendak masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Hmm… Luhan sunbae. Kau tahu, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di SOPA, entah kenapa aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah kurasakan. Seperti perasaan bahagia saat melihatmu tersenyum, tak suka saat aku melihatmu berdekatan dengan orang lain, dan juga tubuhku yang seperti terasa membeku saat kau balik menatapku. Kau tahu, kau itu sunbae paling manis yang pernah kutemui. Selain itu, aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku selalu ingin berada disampingku, dan…. Kau adalah seorang namja yang special di mataku. Mungkin ini aneh mengingat kita belum pernah bertegur sapa di sekolah, tapi, aku…. Jeongmal Sarenghaeyo, Luhan sunbae" jelas Sehun yang daritadi tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan. Dan Luhan, ia hanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia sangat bingung untuk mengatakannya, hingga suara Sehun menyadarkannya

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan saja apa yang selama ini kurasakan. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di sekolah Luhan sunbae" ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menjauhi rumah Luhan. Luhan terus memandangi punggung Sehun yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat, hingga ia mulai berlari menghampiri Sehun

"Sehunnie" Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat Luhan memanggilnya. Baru saja Sehun ingin bertanya kenapa Luhan berlari menghampirinya, sebuah perlakuan tak terduga membuat kedua matanya membulat, dan membuat kedua jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

CHU~

Luhan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Sekali lagi, TEPAT di bibir tipisnya itu. Sehun juga dapat merasakan ada sesuatu sengatan listrik ada pada dirinya. Dan saat ini Sehun benar-benar tak ingin melepaskan ciumannya dengan Luhan.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu, mereka berdua mulai menjauhkan wajah mereka. Dan sebuah pernyataan Luhan benar-benar membuat harinya menjadi hari yang sangat **special.**

"Kau juga orang **special** bagiku. Nado saranghaeyo, Sehunnie" ucap Luhan yang langsung memasuki rumahnya. Menyisakan Sehun yang terdiam dengan senyum mengembangnya.

.

THE END

.

Haaiii~ semuanya ^^

Saya balik lagi, apa ada yang kangen? *gak ada

Ok, gimana FF Hunhan yang diatas? Apa ngefeel? Pasti terlalu kepanjangan ya?

Dan, karena saya masih terbilang baru disini, kritik dan saran sangaaaat diperlukan.

Dan, daripada terlau lama cuap-cuap(?)nya, So…. Akhir kata

RnR please?


End file.
